The 4th Ninja War
by ACSkywalker
Summary: The jumpers are the Guardians of all existence, but one threat is getting too great in Naruto's universe. Now AC Skywalker ( The hidden older brother of Luke Skywalker),his Dimension squad and his wife Chizuru Naba must lend their aid to stop Madara Uchiha. NaruHina, IchiHime. Good Sasuke. Appearances by other anime characters. all random.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two figure's stood/floated at the crossroads between 3 dimension's. The dimension's were all 1 world ( That of Naruto Uzumaki and co). One was were the taller of the two figures had taught Naruto and Sasuke a permanent fusion jutsu. The two boys had chosen to become one so that they could save their friend Sakura. The other two dimension's were more to the original timeline. But with minor changes. Not both for the best.

The shorter female chose this moment to said " It's time AC lets go give the shinobi alliance our aid now it is time."

"I agree" replied her husband.

With that he strode through the middle portal and was eaten by the shadows. His wife soon followed. They entered starling both Tsunade, the Hokage, and the Raikage. AC turns to the 2 kages. Then after looking into their minds he decides to offer the Shinobi alliance the aid of the Dimension Core.

"Tsunade you know me as the time ninja of the Leaf, but I have more authority than you. But not in this world. I have now come before you and the Raikage to offer the aid of Dimension Core Unit 1 Squad B. Of which I am the captain. I offer 2000 strong assorted troops. But you may choose the types you want to fight for the Shinobi alliance." said AC " Also consider this, I am when I use more of my powers than just my jutsu I am more powerful than all 5 Kagés together."

"I " Tsunade stared to say but was cut off by the Raikage " Demonstrate your power. Prove how strong you are."

" As you wish Raikage." responded AC. "I will battle clones of you 2 Kagés"

After agreeing. AC walked outside and summoned 1 of his Zanpacto (a Zangetsu, given to him by a dying Ichigo) and the 2 Kagés summoned a clone each at full power. AC then went Super Saiyen level 1. His scars showing and his long spiky black hair going gold his also activated his sharingan eyes going red. The two Kagé widened their eyes at this. Then their clone's attacked. The Raikage's clone activating his lightning armor and Tsunade's clone releasing her cellcreation jutsu. They attacked AC at the same time, but he had already flash stepped behind them. He hadn't even drawn Zangetsu yet and his hands were still in his pockets.

"Holy Shit how the fuck did he do that!" shouted the Raikage's clone. AC then drew Zangetsu and yelled "Getsuga Tenshou!" wile swing the giant blade unleashing a crescent shaped blast. The blast destroyed both clones at the same time.

Both Kagés jaws dropped with disbelief. He had defeated both clones with one attack. "Do you accept my husband's offer?" asked Chizuru. "Yes" said both Kagés at the same time.

And thats the start of my first fanfiction


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has now been 3 months since the Jumpers have arrived to give aid to the Shinobi alliance. 3 months since Ac defeated clones of two Kagé by him self and Tsunade and the Raikagé had accepted his offer of help. Shikaku Nara had been in charge of which Jumpers to use in the war he had asked AC for a list of available Jumpers. AC had given him an enormous list of names and abilities of the available Jumpers. The was divided into 4 sections : Power, Intelligence, Agility and Stealth.

Shikaku chose mostly out of the last 3. Ac helped out by summoning people he thought would be useful. So among the people summoned was Nasuke Uzuchiha, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaede Nagasaki, Oriheme Inoue, Uryu Ishida and Gin Ichimaru ( Gin is AC's lieutenant not Aizen's) to name a few.

AC advised that Ichigo and Nasuke should be sent to watch Killer Bee and Naruto as Nasuke was half Naruto and Ichigo was a Jinchurigi of sorts.

Now about the war. " Fuck they're still fucking coming! How fucking many of them are there?" yelled Ichigo activating his bankai. "Thousand's I think " yelled Nasuke who was using amaterasu ( He is also half Sasuke) to kill the Zetsu's that they were fighting. Nasuke then used partial bijuu transformation crush some Zetsus that were sneaking up on Naruto and Bee. They were currently trying to save Sasuke who had defected secretly to the Shinobi alliance's side. Only Leaf shinobi knew this (Obviously including Bee). Sasuke had been pinned down trying to save Sakura and Hinata who had been scouting enemy territory. Naruto was trying to save his girlfriend and his old squad mate when Sasuke had turned up to help.

Naruto and Sasuke had been about to fight when Nasuke mildly said " Looks like Hinata and Sakura are in trouble." Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to him and said, at the same time, " WHAT! We have help them." Nasuke and Ichigo burst out laughing at their expressions. Bee looked at the two and said "Fools ya fools! Ya!" Then the five noticed that they had been surrounded by Zetsu's and that Sakura and Hinata were being taken by two reanimated Uchiha.

Back at the HQ AC was watching this in a hologram and decided to go and help the trapped team. " Chizuru I'm heading out onto the battlefield make sure to watch your self DC's lieutenant, Taruho, is coming to help Madara so please don't try fight him alone. Promise me Chizuru, please promise me." Ac said. " I promise." she replies. Then AC teleports to the group under siege.

When AC arrives Naruto and the rest are fighting a losing battle to protect Hinata and Sakura who they, thanks the Sasuke and Naruto working together saved from Sasuke's father and uncle. Ichigo is destroying hundreds of the Zetsu's with Getsuga Tenshou.

"Fuck, Nasuke can you use your Rasenshuriken to thin them out a little?" yelled Ichigo."I only use it once more than my sage mode will run out!" Nasuke yelled back.

Then they heard someone say " Scatter Senbonzakura." They turned to see AC release Senbonzakura, another of his collection. As the blade turned into a thousand blade's that looked like flower petals the reanimated dead and the Zetsus attacked AC. Then he killed all the Zetsus around him with Senbonzakura. Then after sheathing Senbonzakura. He formed hand signs so fast it seemed as if he had only used one hand sign he said "Wood style: cage seal." The two undead Uchiha were now sealed away.

" I see you managed to save Hinata and Sakura. You two morons( Sasuke and Naruto). But at least we now know Naruto likes Hinata and Sasuke likes Sakura. Judging from the way you are carrying them." said AC dryly. Making Naruto and Sasuke blush and the other three burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night after Sasuke had returned with them after helping them rescue Hinata and Sakura. AC was sleeping when, in the middle of a dream about Chizu, he found himself in his inner world. His inner world, an endless forest who's inhabitants where 34 Zanpacto and 1 inner hollow lived.

"What do you lot want?" asked AC. "We wish to speak with Ichigo, Naruto, Kurama and Sasuke." stated Rindaringu(AC's lightsaber Zanpacto). "We also want to speak to Nasuke and his Kurama." said Zangetsu ( Another version of Ichigo's). "Why do you want to speak to that lot?" AC asked. " You will find out soon enough AC." replied Rindaringu.

"Fine I will call them to my inner world" said AC "but on condition that Hinata and Sakura come too." "Agreed" replied the Zanpacto. "Then I should go." said AC.

When AC awoke his swore violently and loudly waking his wife. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WAKING SO EARLY AC!" Chizuru shouted at AC wile simultaneously smacking him upside the head. "Sorry Chi-chan but my Zanpacto have made a request, they wish to speak with the Nine-tails, both of im, so I'm fucking pissed, but I'm sorry I woke you Chi-chan." AC said softly. "I need to go and wake the one they requested and take them to my inner world." "Okay but watch yourself around Hollow Ichigo AC." "Don't I always?"

"Ichigo wake the fuck up!" AC broad cast into Ichigo's mind. "Oh no not again" said Ichigo "Orihime sorry I have to go the captain is calling me" Ichigo apologized to his long time girlfriend Orihime Inoue. He said this after changing into his jumper robes but with his squad 5 captain's haori then he flash stepped to AC.

AC then called to Nasuke and since he was already awake he came immediately. Then the three jumpers went to fetch Sasuke and Sakura. They found them talking in Sakura's tent. It looked like they had had a good time the previous night, something which AC commented on, making them blush bright red. "Sasuke and Sakura please follow us there are some very powerful being's who would like to speak with you." said AC "We also need to fetch Naruto and Hinata." "That's going to prove problematic" said Sasuke "Last I saw Hinata was trying to talk to to Naruto, as she said something he started snogging her." said Sasuke dryly. AC laughed at this and said "I also saw this but I thought my eye's were playing tricks on me."

Naruto (unaware of the incoming group)sighed, Hinata loved him! He couldn't believe it! To think he had thought she ( he hadn't been paying much attention to her words when she had helped him against Pein.)was scared of him. But after he had saved her and told her he liked her. She had asked him to kiss her and she hand, when he kissed her, kissed him back! Now she was lying next to him with head on his lap.

As Naruto was stroking her forehead Hinata muttered something then blushed and woke up, accidentally head butting Naruto's chin. " Sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said hastily. Just at that moment they heard AC and the rest approaching noisily discussing what they thought Naruto and Hinata were doing in Naruto's tent. "I bet Naruto is banging Hinata's brains out." said AC. "No Naruto is probably just talking the loser" said Sasuke. "Stop calling him a loser Sasuke-kun." reprimanded Sakura. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKING LOSER SASUKE UCHIHA?" yelled Naruto as loud as, in AC's opinion, physically fucking possible.

"Calm down Naruto" said AC once Hinata had caught her new boyfriend before he could try and kill his best friend. "My Zanpacto would like to speak with you Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Nasuke, Ichigo and your other residents. You who are containers know what the fuck I'm talking about." said AC in a bored monotone.

"Now follow me and fucking fall behind to make out Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura" Ac said jokingly. Everyone including the afore mentioned couples laughed at this. Then they arrived at a forest clearing 1 kilometer from the shinobi camp. "Everyone sit in a mediative position wile liking hands in a circle." ordered AC. "Now close your eye's and allow your mind's to wander." As soon as AC said this everyone found themselves standing in another forest clearing surrounded by strange people and not one but two Kuubi's.

"Welcome to my inner world folks we'll be here all day." said AC.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why are we in your inner world captain?" asked Ichigo and Nasuke at the same time.

"My Zanpacto wish to speak with you and those idiots behind you." replied AC.

"Indeed we we do wish to speak to you. Fucking idiots." said Rindaringu in a pissed off tone. Rindaringu, a tall looking man wearing a blue leather jacket(with the collar sticking up.), a shredded black T-shirt, long black pants and knee high bicker boots. On his face he wore a red bandana Kakashi style. He has spiky long brown hair and fang's that protrude from his mouth.

"You're late." said Zangetsu (AC's Zangetsu the one from before Ichigo looses his powers) flatly.

"Zangetsu why are you in the captain's inner world?" asked Ichigo( Obviously not his Zangetsu).

"That is one of the reason's why you were called here." replied Zangetsu.

"Anyway as I was about to say before you idiot's decided to interrupt I am unique in that I can collect the Zanpacto of dead or dying soul reapers." said AC "You gave me Zangetsu wile dying after fighting and being mortally wounded by Aizen and again, in another dimension were you were killed by the Quincy king." "I see, so that's why you were able to save me that time and all I got was this scar on my face." "Yep." AC replied happily.

"Why were N-N-Naruto-kun and I as well as Sasuke and Sakura a-a-also called?" asked Hinata.

"That I don't fucking know but we'll find out soon won't we ,eh ,Rindaringu,?" said AC. "That we will."

"First all but Ichigo step forward." said Rindaringu. He was holding 5 swords in his hands.

"These are unnamed Zanpacto to be able to fight Madara and his allies you will need to give these Zanpacto each an identity. Each one will change and become unique to their owner when, in your case, you put chakra into these sword's." said Zangetsu.

"Before you ask the sword's or the weapon they change into will appear beside you when you leave lord AC's body." said a samurai (Senbonzakura) Zanpacto.

"Senbonzakura I told you it's just AC or Matt. Stop with the whole lord thing it's too fucking weird." said AC. Naruto was the first to take a zanpacto. The sword changed slightly, the sheath changed to a red with a golden Kuubi on it. The sword blade didn't change but the guard gained two yellow lightning bolts on it and the grip had chain designs on it. Nasuke went next his Zanpacto looked almost exactly the same as Naruto's but on his sheath on both side's was a design that looked like his Mengaku Sharingan and the blade had black flames on it. Then Sasuke took his sword which changed so that it looked like his snake sword. But there were some differences the sheath now had black flames at the bottom and at the top of the sheath there was Itachi's Mengaku Sharingan. At the top of the hilt there was Sasuke's Mengaku Sharingan. Hinata then came up to take her zanpacto. The sword shortened (Like Soi Fon's Zanpacto) it had a sheath the same color as her eye's but had a yellow hilt. Sakura then took her zanpacto which didn't really change.

"Ichigo and I will be training you useless lot in how a zanpacto works etc etc" said AC. "But before we can leave my inner world Rindaringu, Zangetsu, Ryūjin Jakka, Senbonzakura and Benihime wizh to speak with both Kurama's and Ichigo's Zangetsu. The rest of you are leave now. Bye!" said AC cheerly.

"THAT BASTED!" yelled Sasuke as he woke from AC's inner world.

"Why the fuck are you fucking swearing in my ear Sasuke?" asked AC in a mocking tone.

"Holy fucking shit!" the rest of the group shouted as they had just discovered their zanpacto.

"I see you noticed you Zanpakto last. Took you long enough." said AC. Then his eye widened when he felt a familiar presence. "LUDAQUIS COME OUT NOW!" AC shouted seemingly at random.

"Sheesh AC you don't have to be so fucking loud." said someone who no-one but AC recognized. The man was about 6 foot 2 inches he was wearing a long grey trench coat, blue ninja pants and Akatsuki style ninja sandals. He has a crescent shaped scar next to his nose, he blueish brown eye's and short spiky hair except for his fringe which is long and curly. "Long time no see you old idiot!" exclaimed Ludaquis happily grinning from ear to ear.

"This, my very young friends is my best and oldest friend." said AC wile give Ludaquis a knuckle bump that sent out shock-wave's nocking the rest of the group over.

'What the fuck' thought Sasuke 'The shock-wave's from a small knuckle bump so how much damage can these people do when they fight seriously!' When Sasuke looked at Naruto he could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"AC-sensei can't you or Ludaquis fight Madara your selves?" asked all 4 ninja from the world they were currently in. "No we can't." responded AC.

"Why not? You came to help us fight Madara, yet you refuse to fight him yourself. Is Madara stronger than you?" asked Naruto.

"I can answer that" said Ludaquis "To answer your second first no Madara is nit stronger than you but he has enlisted the help of the fallen 7 Divisions lead by DC another version of AC. But were AC is good DC is the complete opposite of AC and he is as powerful as AC is. As for why we cannot fight Madara. That is for AC to explain."

"Ay that it is. The reason we cannot fight Madara is because if we did it would destroy the time strands of this universe and we are not meant to meddle in the affairs of fate and destiny. If we did it would fuck up the space/time continuum." said AC in an extremely serious tone of voice. "Added to that the pair that is destined to beat Madara are two you. Those two will be training with me and Ludaquis. But only after you lot learn the names of of your Zanpakto. Then we will train them. Heeheeheehee." Ac said with a slightly evil chuckle.

"How the hell do we learn the names of our Zanpakto?" demanded Sakura and Sasuke.

"You'll see." said AC with another laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As AC watched Sasuke and Naruto spar he shook his head. "Ludaquis these kid's have no idea what it takes to gain the trust of their Zanpakto."

"I know. They think that fighting will allow them to instantly to learn the name's of their Zanpakto. " said Ichigo.

"Says the guy who couldn't hear Zangetsu's call when he was turned into a Soul Reaper." joked AC.

"Shut the hell up."

"Like you could shut AC Skywalker up." said Ludaquis.

"Okay. Stop!" said AC flash stepping and catching both Naruto and Sasuke's swords with his bare hands.

"Why are you stoping us AC-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I'm stoping you because you won't learn anything except how to fight with a sword. Idiots." said AC. "I'm going to now assign you each a teacher. Naruto you will be training with Ichigo. Sasuke you will be training with my lieutenant Gin as soon as I can find him. Sakura you will be training with Rukia the lieutenant of squad 13 of the 13 court guard squads and I think Hinata should train with my wife Chizuru. She'll be the best for you." said AC. " Oh and Nasuke you… Fuck it. You don't need any bloody training from us. But you should do some power training with Ludaquis."

"WHAT. WHY THE FUCK MUST I FUCKING TRAIN NASUKE!" yelled Ludaquis at AC.

Wile Nasuke shouted at the same time "WHY THE FUCK MUST I TRAIN WITH THAT IDIOT!"

"Stop arguing boy's." said Chizuru who had suddenly appeared behind them with a scary smile on her face Unohana style. AC, Nasuke and Ludaquis stiffened then turned around slowly. Chizuru was standing directly behind AC giving off a slightly demonic aura. Causing everyone except AC, Ludaquis and Nasuke to sweat drop heavily.

"I'm sorry Chizuru. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." said AC hesitantly.

"We're all sorry Chizuru." said Nasuke and Ludaquis.

"Good. Now I will summon Rukia to help train Sakura and AC you will summon or just call Gin now." said Chizuru doing the hand signs for a summoning jutsu. " Summoning Jutsu!" exclaimed Chizuru and AC at the same time wile slamming their hands to the ground. Where their hands met the floor spewing out symbols. After removing their hand two people appeared one with purpleish colored hair, closed eyes, a jumper lieutenant's cloak and a Zanpakto. The second person summoned had a Soul Reaper's robe, deep blue eye's, black hair, a lieutenant's badge and black hair.

"May I introduce Rukia and Gin. These are the two that will be training Sasuke and Sakura." said AC.

"When did I agree to train anyone?" asked Rukia.

"You did since you agreed to sign the summoning contract and the captain's wife summoned you Rukia dear." said Gin sarcastically. "Indeed she did." said Chizuru.

"Okay I did. WAIT SHOULDN'T YOU BE DEAD GIN?" said/shouted Rukia preparing to attack Gin.

"Yes but the captain saved me on condition that I never went back to that world unless I wasn't seen, heard or felt by anyone from that dimension ever again. He also then made me his lieutenant after pairing me up with Itachi so that I could secretly continue to protect Rangiku. Oh and Rukia I am not your enemy."

**_Flashback_**

'I'm going to die and I didn't even get to tell Rangiku how I felt about her. Oh well.' thought Gin Ichimaru as he lay dying in Rangiku's arms. Then as his soul started to fade he felt some irritable force pulling him away from Rangiku's arms and into another dimension away from the war. Then he passed out. When he woke up he saw 4 people sitting at a table laughing at something there was one youthful woman, a young man with spiky black and 4 scars on his face, the third one was wearing a black trench coat and had strange ringed eye, the last one was a man with red hair and he was wearing a khaki cloak, a black T-shirt and a necklace with a gem on it.

"AC he's awake." said the woman to the right of the scared one to the scared one.

"I see so that bloody idiot is now awake he should still be resting if he moves now he will actually die." said the one Gin identified as AC. AC then moved and touched Gin's forehead. At contact Gin pasted out.

When Gin awoke again the only one in the room was the red head. "Who are you and where am I?" asked Gin.

"My name is Nagi Springfield I'm the one who drew the short straw and had to stay watch you." he replied " As to where you are You are on AC's freighter the Perigean Falcon."

Three weeks later Gin has recovered and now has to meat his partner whom AC is now calling to his freighter.

"What is my partner's name?" Gin asked AC.

"His name is Itachi Uchiha and like you I had to bring him in, in critical condition after switching his and his brothers eyes. So that means you'll be the one looking after him."

"Why can't I ever get a fun assignment Captain?" asked Gin.

"You will after Itachi has recovered from his battle with his brother and received jumper training. You will also receive more training about being a ninja and how to do jutsu from Itachi and you will train Itachi on how to summon and/or call upon his Zanpakto." said AC "Doesn't that sound like a lot of fun?" ended AC sarcastically.

**_End flashback_**

"Anyway tomorrow meet me at this location. STICK WITH YOUR TRAINING PARTNER ALL TIMES GOT IT!" AC shouted.

"You must learn about each other and Sasuke if you want information on your brother's where about's in this war ask Gin as he is Itachi's partner. He is AC's other lieutenant and he is also fighting on our side, but Sasuke you cannot see him until after the war." said Ludaquis with an evil grin.

"Okay I'll... WAIT WHAT!" said Sasuke as he realized what was said.

"You heard what Ludaquis said didn't you Sasuke?" said AC laughing very loudly. "Don't forget that we're at war you still have to fight in the battle's but you will come here to train every time there is a day without a battle." said AC.

"How will we find enough time to train?" asked Naruto and Sasuke at the same time.

"You forget who and what I am as for how we'll find time you'll see." said AC with twinkle in his eye.

Back at the camp Kakashi bumped into a man wearing the clothes of an assassin (Ezios armor and clothes), a hood(which was up),bracers (with hidden blades and codex weapons) and an ANBU mask. On his back he carried a katana with the symbol of the jumpers on the sheath, the hilt was red with 3 Sharingan commas on the bottom of the hilt. On his shoulder was a Jumper lieutenant's badge. Next to him was a man with red hair, a khaki cloak and black clothes. On his back was a long wooden staff.

"Where is Gin? Have you seen him Nagi?" asked the masked man.

"I think the captain summoned him." replied the man Kakashi took to be Nagi.

"Oh look it's Kakashi he might be able to tell us where Gin, the captain and the rest went." said Nagi.

"Wait how do you know me?" asked Kakashi.

"I can answer that Kakashi. I was in ANBU with you." Then they heard someone yelling something about whisky."GET ME SOME FUCKING WHISKY NOW! OW!" At that point both the masked man and Nagi sweat dropped.

"He's at it again."

"I know, it's embarrassing and if someone hit him that means that Chizuru is with him."

"Follow us Kakashi there are some thing that I think you should know. For example who I actually am." said the masked man.

"But first you must speak with AC our captain." said Nagi. When the trio found AC he was calling "Whisky, whisky my kingdom for whisky!"

"Captain if we get you your bottle will you help us?" asked the masked man.

"No shit Sherlock. Of course I'll fucking help you. Your my lieutenant aren't you?" said AC. Then AC telepathically asked 'Itachi are you sure you are ready for these people to know that you are alive and well?'

'I trust Kakashi and the Hokagé you only need tell them.'

'You and I must then tell all 5 Kagé's. We cannot show favoritism among the village's or the Kagé. Understood Itachi?'

'Yes sir.'

That night AC had a vision or as he would call it a pain in the fucking backside. But for the first time in almost 2000 years the vision he had actually scared him. In the vision he had seen two little girls attacked by someone who looked like DC. For some reason he felt a fatherly need to protect the 2 girls. The girl were in what looked like a lab. At the moment DC attacked one of the girl's activated something that looked like the Sharingan. The other one screamed "Daddy!".Next he saw himself and heard himself shout "Jade, Sapphire!". Then he woke up in a cold sweat screaming.

'Itachi bring me 5 canvass and some paint. NOW!'

'Hai!' Then he felt him disappear from the dimension to go and fetch him some paint and canvas.

"What's wrong AC?" asked Chizuru in her calm beautiful voice "Are you okay? Do want to talk about what you saw?"

"_No I'm not okay my love. But I would love too talk about it. It happened again. The same vision the one with the 2 girls._" said AC switching to Latin so if he was overheard no-one would understand. "_But this time I'm going to try and paint what I saw_." said AC.

"_What happened to my fearless husband? I understand your fear's, but don't you think painting this is to much_?" said Chizuru.

"_NO it must be painted. I need advice from an old friend and asking the Kagé's for advice might be a good idea too_."

"_I have a question, love, who's going to direct and create the time barrier to train that lot._"

"_I think I'll put a temporary barrier in some seals and you can set it up. As for an observer I'll ask Nagi. After doing the paintings I'll set up a stronger barrier, okay Chizuru?_"

"_You'd better._"

"Nagi can I trust you to actually do what ask and not disappear off with Akira to bang or make out, Thousand Master I swear I will kick your ass!" said AC with a mischievous grin. "And please try and get along with Ludaquis."

"You are kidding me I have to watch him train some idiot's."

"Says the idiot."said AC with a smirk. "Oh shit I completely fucking forgot I need an audience with the 5 Kagé. I'll do that now" said AC using flash step to go and find the 5 Kagé. Half way to the tactical HQ AC realized 2 of the Kagé were in battle and the Mizokagé was… Huh he had no clue to were the bloody Mizokagé was.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" AC created three shadow clones "You locate the Mizokagé. You summon the other two whom I trained with Nasuke tell themabout the war and what it's for. Lastly you go and help maintain the barrier around the training area. you only need to hold it for an hour."

The clones nodded and disappeared to do their assigned tasks.

The first clone to report back was the one who did the summons. The 2 who had been summoned appeared next to AC.

"Long time no see sensei." said Kaede Nagasaki.

"Yeah point us at the enemy's and let's kick some butt!" said Kotaro Ingami.

"You never did learn patience did you Kotaro? And here I thought being married would make you more patient." AC says with a grin.

"She tried and succeeded, well at lest when I'm with her." Kotaro said with a huge grin.

"Sensei shouldn't we go report to the Kagé?" asked Kaede.

"Yep and that's were we're headed Kaede."

"What did you do this time Sensei?" asked Kaede.

"Nothing I promise." said AC innocently. "You two go ahead I just remembered something." "Summoning jutsu!" said AC summoning a normal sized wolf.

"I need you to take these to the Kazekagé and the Tsuchikagé, okay Brisinger." said AC giving the wolf two holo transmitter's "Tell them to just to push the red button."

"Done." With that the wolf disappeared running toward the battle field. As soon as AC was done with this he flash stepped and caught up with his student's just as they entered the HQ.

"Who are you?" asked the Raikagé not seeing AC.

"Don't worry lord Raikagé. They're leaf ninja who were trained by me and wish to work directly for the 5 Kagé's. But mostly for you and Tsunade as bodyguards." said AC.

"Wha…" started Kotaro but Kaede hit him in the stomach and he shut up.

"We'ed be happy to help. Anyway the reason we are offering our services in this direct way is that we are jumpers under captain AC Skywalker and we have orders to protect the two of you." said Kaede.

"Others have been assigned to the other 3 Kagé they will watch them from the shadow's until I am ready to introduce them." said AC. "Anyway before we can discuss the matter that I requested an audience for we must wait for the other Kagé to receive and activate the devices I sent them." said AC.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While all this was happening with the Jumper captain, Naruto and Ichigo were arguing about whose native problem's perks were more powerful and which resident was more annoying.

"My Tailed-Beast-Mode is a hundred times stronger than your Hollowfication, Carrot Top," stated Naruto, matter-of-factly.

"Bullshit! Hollowfication is a shit-lode stronger and once tried to kill me, take over my body and go on a rampage," replied Ichigo.

"Well... Well... I've got a hotter girlfriend," said Naruto (obviously referring to Hinata).

"What the hell? Why are you changing the subject? And Orihime is much hotter than Hinata and that's final!"

But as he said this, since he wasn't looking were he was going, he walked straight into Orihime, who is pretty clumsy when not fighting, and would have fallen to the ground had Ichigo not seen her and caught her.

"Hi Orihime." said Ichigo awkwardly.

"You're right Ichigo, she is hot." said Naruto "But I still think, personally, that Hina-hime is a lot hotter. Aren't you going to introduce us, Ichigo?"

"Fine, Orihime this is Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the village hidden in the Leaves and Jinchurigi of the nine tailed fox, Kurama. Naruto this is Orihime Inoue, my girlfriend." said Ichigo.

"Nice to meet you Orihime." said Naruto, holding his hand out.

"Good to meet you too, Naruto." replied Orihime, shaking Naruto's hand. "Now lets go find Hinata. I want to introduce her to Orihime. Let's go!" said Naruto happily.

"Wait! Orihime, why were you wandering around?" asked Ichigo.

"I was looking for you Ichigo." she responded.

"Well let's go." said Naruto.

"Wait! What if she's a Zetsu transformed. Naruto can you please check. Orihime I'm sorry but we must check to make sure that you are actually Orihime Inoue."

"I'll check" said Naruto. "Plus I want to show off my Tailed Beast Form as it's cooler than your stupid Hollowfication," said Naruto, summoning the nine tailed cloak (the yellow one).

"I sense no evil intent coming from her," said Naruto, grinning, "This is definitely the real Orihime."

"Well that's a relief," said Ichigo with a happy grin. "Lets go find the others."

"Yeah!" said Naruto with a huge grin.

Just as he finished saying that someone shouted "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK GET TEAM DEMON (the nickname for Naruto's squad aka Naruto, Nasuke, Ichigo, Sasuke,Hinata and Sakura.)"

"Shit! Naruto, we've gotta go now!"

"Wait I'll leave a shadow clone with Orihime." Naruto said using the usual hand sign. "Lets go."

As they left they ran into Hinata and Chizuru who were heading in the same direction. "Hello, Hinata-chan Chizuru-sensei." said Naruto cheerily.

"D-did you hear the call too N-Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Yep." said Naruto.

"It sounds like some of the Seven Shinobi swordsmen are attacking the Northern Outpost. We must hurry." said Chizuru grimly.

"Are you going to fight Chizuru-sensei?" asked Naruto and Hinata at the same time with surprise written on their faces.

"Of course I can fight. AC taught me how to almost straight after we were married so that his enemy's wouldn't be able to kill me immediately and so that I could hold out untill AC arrive's to help." said Chizuru.

Switch to Sasuke and Gin who are discussing the abilities of Zanpakto.

"What are the powers of a released Zanpakto?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, Zanpakto have many powers and as such are type-classified. First are Kidō-Type Zanpakutō, then Melee-Type Zanpakutō, Projectile-Type Zanpakutō, Defense-Type Zanpakutō, Poison-Type Zanpakutō, Illusion-Type Zanpakutō, Fire-Type Zanpakutō, Ice-Type Zanpakutō, Earth-Type Zanpakutō, Wind-Type Zanpakutō, Water-Type Zanpakutō, Plant-Type Zanpakutō, Lightning-Type Zanpakutō, Light-Type Zanpakutō and then there are a few Zanpakto who are unclassified. Now I'll show you what my Zanpakto Shinsō does." said Gin then he shouted "Shoot to kill Shinsō!" while thrusting Shinsō forward. As he did this Shinsō's blade extended at a furius rate as it did so it cut a tree in half.

"Holy Shit! What just happened?" asked Sasuke.

"I released Shinsō, my Zanpakto." said Gin calmly.

Then they heard the same call as Naruto and Ichigo heard.

"Shall we go?" asked Gin.

"Yeah. We can't trust Naruto to do it by himself." said Sasuke.

Then they sprinted toward the shouting. While running they ran (literally) into Sakura and Rukia knocking them flat. After apologizing Sasuke and Gin ran off leaving Sakura and Rukia behind.

The two group's, Naruto's and Sasuke's, met halfway to the battlefield.

"No fighting Naruto, Sasuke." said Chizuru.

"Yes ma'am" said Sasuke and Naruto.

As they reached the battlefield Nasuke arrived with a yellow flash.

"Shall we?" he asked the others.

Then he charged the large group of Zetsu as he was running he did the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu and created about 12 clones. Ichigo, Sasuke and Naruto charged after him. "Getsuga Tenshou" shouted Ichigo releasing a large Getsuga Tenshou.

As Naruto and Sasuke attacked they heard a strange chant "All rivers flow to the ocean Nanami!" then they felt an intense burst of spiritual energy. when they turned to look and see were it had come from they saw Chizuru holding her Zanpakto. But the Zanpakto was no longer a plain katana it had gotten a bit longer and now had small holes along both sides of the blade. Around the blade was what looked like a thin layer of water covering the length of the blade. Chizuru had changed slightly as well. She now had on her face what looked like gills.

"Shit! Naruto, Sasuke get the fuck out of Chizuru's way now!" shouted both Nasuke and Ichigo.

Then all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

Straight after AC said this 7 reanimated ninja attacked the group.

"I haven't got time for this." said AC drawing his lightsaber Zanpakto, "BANKAI!" as AC shouted this he activated Rendaringu. The purple blade of his Zanpakto transformed and became like Ichigo's second shikai but it was a purple glowing laser version. When AC activated his bankai time slowed down. "Taimu Rendaringu!"

"GET BACK!" shouted Gin, " THE CAPTAINS BANKAI WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO TOO CLOSE!"

"Jikan surasshu." said AC slashing at the reanimations. As he did so a purple blaze left the blade, a bit like Getsuga Tensho but not quite. As the attack hit the undead enemies they disappeared.

"What just happend?" asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"The captain just sent those reanimations souls back to the land of the dead and the bodies where brought back to life and sent back to their homes." explained Gin.

"Yep that's what Jikan surasshu does. Now I have to go before I get caught up in this war again. Bye!"

"Wait AC. I have a question." said Chizuru.

"Before you ask I have a message for you to deliver to the present me."

"Tell me the message and I'll deliver it but only if you tell me why you were shocked to see me."

"I shouldn't tell you but I will since its you. First the message tell me 'The one who shares your DNA is coming and he will chase the Skywalker young, and he will aid Madara in his conquest'. Now I was shocked because at the point in time that I'm from. I... I had too do something that made it impossible for me to see you I can only see you every twenty-five years. I haven't seen you in a long time and I miss you so much. Oh so much." said the future AC with tears in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I can't say yet. Spoilers." said the future AC with a sad smile, "Bye Chizuru. I love please remember it always."

"I will I promise."

"Oh and Kakashi make sure that Yuki meditates everyday for at least an hour. Yuki you have to talk to the current me and make sure that I don't let Naruto or Sasuke die. Its vital that they don't die. Bye." said future AC as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Well that was different." said Kakashi.

"Nah that was actually petty normal for us." said Yuki, "It was really weird when he took me to meet one of his old friends named the Doctor. Now he was a weird one."

"You met the Doctor. What did he look like?" asked Chizuru.

"He wore a bow tie and a tweed suit."

"The eleventh then. Thats good."

After saying this Chizuru used a flash step to go to the present AC. When she got to his tent she walk in but very quietly so as not to disturb her husband. He was still in a trance painting. So wile she waited she look at the paintings that he had already finished. In one of them she spotted a painting of her holding a baby boy who had chestnut hair with black streaks in it. In another she saw Naruto and Sasuke holding their Zanpakto but in another form to the one's she had seen before. Naruto was holding a one sided leaf shaped blade that became the guard at the bottem of the blade the sword was glowing orange. Sasuke's Zanpakto was a sickle sword and ,in the painting, was glowing dark blue.

"Those are their Bankai's Chizuru." said AC giving her a fright, "They have to achieve them before they can fight Madara."

"Who is the boy in that painting?" asked Chizuru pointing at the painting of her and the boy.

"Our son."

"I see the message makes sense now."

"What message?" said AC sharply.

"The one you will and already have given me."

"A future version of me was here?"

"Yes, he dropped off a girl named Yuki."

"Fucking idiot its too early!" shouted AC then he shook his head and asked "What was the message?"

"'The one who shares your DNA is coming and he will chase the Skywalker young, and he will aid Madara in his conquest' do you know who he was talking about?"

"(sigh) It's time I told you the truth about the necklaces I wear. Remember I told they were just random things I found well it's not quite true."

"Than what are they?"

They are the containers for the souls of my other two wives who were killed in front of me. They were sealed by a god of evolution called The Cannibal. He was one strange god. My second wife was another version of you."

"You've been married before? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. Anyway NOw we need to talk to the others about the one from the message. Allonze."

The two jumpers than flashsteped to the battlefield that Naruto and co hadn't left yet.

"Naruto,Sasuke and the rest of you meet me at my tent in 10 minutes I have to tell you what you are truly up against."

* * *

**Please review shot(Thanks) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Straight after AC said this 7 reanimated ninja attacked the group.

"I haven't got time for this." said AC drawing his lightsaber Zanpakto, "BANKAI!" as AC shouted this he activated Rendaringu. The purple blade of his Zanpakto transformed and became like Ichigo's second shikai but it was a purple glowing laser version. When AC activated his bankai time slowed down. "Taimu Rendaringu!"

"GET BACK!" shouted Gin, " THE CAPTAINS BANKAI WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO TOO CLOSE!"

"Jikan surasshu." said AC slashing at the reanimations. As he did so a purple blaze left the blade, a bit like Getsuga Tensho but not quite. As the attack hit the undead enemies they disappeared.

"What just happend?" asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"The captain just sent those reanimations souls back to the land of the dead and the bodies where brought back to life and sent back to their homes." explained Gin.

"Yep that's what Jikan surasshu does. Now I have to go before I get caught up in this war again. Bye!"

"Wait AC. I have a question." said Chizuru.

"Before you ask I have a message for you to deliver to the present me."

"Tell me the message and I'll deliver it but only if you tell me why you were shocked to see me."

"I shouldn't tell you but I will since its you. First the message tell me 'The one who shares your DNA is coming and he will chase the Skywalker young, and he will aid Madara in his conquest'. Now I was shocked because at the point in time that I'm from. I... I had too do something that made it impossible for me to see you I can only see you every ten years. I haven't seen you in a long time and I miss you so much. Oh so much." said the future AC with tears in his eyes.

"Why?"

"I can't say yet. Spoilers." said the future AC with a sad smile, "Bye Chizuru. I love please remember it always."

"I will I promise."

"Oh and Kakashi make sure that Yuki meditates everyday for at least an hour. Yuki you have to talk to the current me and make sure that I don't let Naruto or Sasuke die. Its vital that they don't die. Bye." said future AC as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Well that was different." said Kakashi.

"Nah that was actually petty normal for us." said Yuki, "It was really weird when he took me to meet one of his old friends named the Doctor. Now he was a weird one."

"You met the Doctor. What did he look like?" asked Chizuru.

"He wore a bow tie and a tweed suit."

"The eleventh then. Thats good."

After saying this Chizuru used a flash step to go to the present AC. When she got to his tent she walk in but very quietly so as not to disturb her husband. He was still in a trance painting. So wile she waited she look at the paintings that he had already finished. In one of them she spotted a painting of her holding a baby boy who had chestnut hair with black streaks in it. In another she saw Naruto and Sasuke holding their Zanpakto but in another form to the one's she had seen before. Naruto was holding a one sided leaf shaped blade that became the guard at the bottem of the blade the sword was glowing orange. Sasuke's Zanpakto was a sickle sword and ,in the painting, was glowing dark blue.

"Those are their Bankai's Chizuru." said AC giving her a fright, "They have to achieve them before they can fight Madara."

"Who is the boy in that painting?" asked Chizuru pointing at the painting of her and the boy.

"Our son."

"I see the message makes sense now."

"What message?" said AC sharply.

"The one you will and already have given me."

"A future version of me was here?"

"Yes, he dropped off a girl named Yuki."

"Fucking idiot its too early!" shouted AC then he shook his head and asked "What was the message?"

"'The one who shares your DNA is coming and he will chase the Skywalker young, and he will aid Madara in his conquest' do you know who he was talking about?"

"(sigh) It's time I told you the truth about the necklaces I wear. Remember I told they were just random things I found well it's not quite true."

"Than what are they?"

They are the containers for the souls of my other two wives who were killed in front of me. They were sealed by a god of evolution called The Cannibal. He was one strange god. My second wife was another version of you."

"You've been married before? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. Anyway NOw we need to talk to the others about the one from the message. Allonze."

The two jumpers than flashsteped to the battlefield that Naruto and co hadn't left yet.

"Naruto,Sasuke and the rest of you meet me at my tent in 10 minutes I have to tell you what you are truly up against."

* * *

**Please review shot(Thanks) Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe**


	9. Authors Note

I need OC's to be new Jumpers in the 4th Ninja War. If you have a OC you'd like to appear in the story please send character info and backstory in this format:

Appearance:

Personality:

Race:

Weapon:

Powers(As jumper all have different powers):

History:


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You said that you wanted to talk to us AC." said Sasuke, "But can we talk here first?"

"Yes, yes I did I have something I need to show you."

"Captain! Unit 2 is coming to assist!" said a new female jumper.

"Are you sure Aoide and where the hell were you for this battle as far as I can tell the only ones who turned up were this lot and some natives. So my question is were the fuck were you?"

"I was talking to some of the medi ninja and lost track of time then I got lost trying to find my way to the battle field. Sorry captain." AS she said this the entire group sweat dropped as they saw her wings.

"Why didn't you just fly here?" asked Gin.

"Uuumm... I din't think of that."

"I see." said AC, "Anyway go talk to lieutenant Shrrg."

"Atra du evarínya ono varda." said Aoide as she left.

"Okay what was that?" asked Naruto.

"That my young orange friend is the greeting of the elves of Alagaësia. Her last mission must of taken her there. Beautiful place anyway lets get to my tent."

As they were walking Naruto, Ichigo And Sasuke were telling war stories. Chhizuru and Yuki were arguing about AC and Gin and AC were arguing about which drink was better gin or the company arrived at the tent AC stopped Chizuru and Gin.

"We'll be there in a second can you wait for us inside."

"Okay."

"Gin I need you to find my other two lieutenants and get back to Jumper HQ. Find Artemis and tell him 'Is é an stoirm Demon teacht. Ní mór dúinn Aonad dhá.Ní mór don dia uaigneach a aimsiú ní mór dúinn a cabhair arís.' He'll know what we need. Oh and get Itachi tell that idiot Cornlia I need her help to teach these idiots why they need to unlock their bankai's."

"Done Captain." with that Gin Jumped.(He vanished in a blase of blue flame.

"Still using flames aa well lets go tell those idiots the problem."

With Itachi and Nagi

"I wonder what the captain saw. I think that something is coming." said Nagi as Gin appeared in front of him in a burst of flame, "Nope just Gin." Nagi deadpanned.

"The captain need's us to take a message to the captain of Unit Two and he also need you Itachi to go and go your girlfriend he needs her help. For teaching."

"I wander what the captain is thinking?"

"Don't look at me I'm just happy I get to see my wife again after five months." said Nagi.

"I have no idea. Anyway lets get to it." After saying this the three lieutenants Jumped.

With Gin and Nagi at the main HQ of Unit Two (It's an entire planet)

"Okay Gin I'm going to see Akira seeya." said Nagi as he ran off to find his love Akira.

"I'll get him for this." muttered Gin as he strode towards the tall building that belonged to the stealth and info division. When he walked through the doors he was greeted by the oldest lieutenant of Unit two's B squad Holly Short.

"Gin! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too Holly. Now for your first question I am good and for your second I have a message I have to deliver to your captain from my captain."

"Why is it when ever we meet it's always on business?"

"No idea. Do you know where your boyfriend Artemis is?"

"Giving a lecture to the new Unit members. So other words he's at the Jumper Academy in YOUR division's HQ."

"Oh Damn. Seeya later Holly." With that Gin Jumped to his base. When he arrived at the Jumper Academy he flash stepped to the lecture hall that Artemis was lecturing at. As he walked it the whole class stood and bowed to him.

"Hello lieutenant Ichimaru."

"Good to see you new jumpers. Captain Fowl. Sorry to interrupt your lecture. But I bring a message from Captain Skywalker."

"Holly did send me a message about that a few minutes ago. Can you tell me the message?"

"Okay, 'Is é an stoirm Demon teacht. Ní mór dúinn Aonad dhá. Ní mór don dia uaigneach a aimsiú ní mór dúinn a cabhair arís.'"

"I see that is not good. Tell my brother this 'Beidh mé ag teacht ar an Dia uaigneach agus beidh mé a iarraidh ar Jace mar gheall ar an Stoirm.'

"I'll tell him Captain Fowl. I need to go, Atra du evarínya ono varda." said Gin as he Jumped back to the Second Unit's HQ in search of Nagi.

With Itachi on the burned planet Galafray.

Itachi appeared with a rush of wind in the middle of what was once a great city.

"Hello Itachi long time no see." said a voice from behind him, "It is nice to see you but why are you here I thought your captain said that we weren't allowed to see each other?"

"Good to see you too." said Itachi without turning.


End file.
